1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems. More specifically, examples disclosed herein relate to methods and systems for enhancing performance of a Robust Header Compression (RoHC) compressor when encountering silence suppression.
2. Background
The Internet Protocol (IP) has become the choice of transport protocol for both wired and wireless networks, and is leading to the convergence of telecommunication and data networks. Efforts have been undertaken to compress protocol headers, however, a challenge lies in developing efficient and robust header compression schemes.